The present invention relates to support surfaces, particularly constructed of configured sheet metal. Of particular interest are the steps of passenger conveyers.
In order to prevent passengers from slipping on a step of a passenger conveyer, a hard-to-slip step has been constructed, which is formed by providing grooves on the portions of cleats, which form a tread of a step, for example as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 147394/1975, or by providing projections on the top portions of the cleats as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 117463/1983.